William Turner (Earth-616)
After he grew up, he moved into a small shack on the outskirts of New York City, where he secretly fed off of the emotions of local tenants, but not to the degree of fatally injuring them. Flash Thompson lived in an apartment near him. Later, Peter Parker had to move in with Flash, and so Mindworm attempted to feed off Parker. However, Parker was able to resist Mindworm with his strong mind. Mindworm eventually physically attacked Parker, but Spider-Man gave him a severe blow to the head, which completely stunned Mindworm and allowed the police to imprison him. Mindworm never emotionally drained his victims to the point of killing them and had no other way to sustain himself. Mindworm once attempted to avenge himself on Spider-Man, but when he fought Spider-Man in a dream, he realized all of his criminal actions were spawned from his anguish over his parents' deaths. Finally, he befriended Peter and adopted the motto "With great power comes great responsibility". Unfortunately, Mindworm's impressionability and loneliness were later exploited by criminals, who used him to assist in a robbery and he was again imprisoned. This time, while in prison, Mindworm began to exhibit signs of extreme mental illness. When he was released, he could not work or sustain himself and became homeless. He was preyed upon by local hoodlums, and not wanting to use his powers to injure others he would not defend himself. Spider-Man noticed Mind-Worm's plight but was unsure how to help him. Before Spider-Man could act, Mindworm was killed by a street gang. | Powers = Mindworm was a mutant with the ability to drain mental energy from humans around him. He could also read minds and was moderately telepathic. His psionic abilities manifested themselves in several ways, such as being able to cast vivid illusions, fire destructive "mind waves" at his enemies, invade dreams, and he could drain mental energy to the point of death. He could also augment his physical strength to temporarily enhanced levels by absorbing psychic energy. He even made himself strong enough to fight Spider-Man at one time. He was also probably a natural genius, but his severe mental illness and the destructive nature of his mutation inhibited him from ever being able to properly educate himself to a degree that corresponded with his natural mental talents. He was once also highly physically athletic. | Abilities = Skilled gymnast | Strength = Human, unless enhancing it with psionic energy. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = C.M. Kornbluth published a science fiction short story in 1950 with the title The Mindworm. The central character of this was a mutant who fed (fatally) on others' emotions. The Marvel character of that name has very similar abilities. He is also mentally ill, suffering from severe debilitating chronic depression and light dementia. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mindworm | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Mutant Intelligence Category:Insanity Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients